memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rockband
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Rockband! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the 2387 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 04:24, 1 January 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Main Page Advertisement I'm not sure what the new Memory Delta (or dealta) is about, but please don't advertise it on the main page without talking about it in the forums or talk page first. --bp 21:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Again, do not post such a link without discussion.--31dot 22:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have blocked you for an hour due to your continued addition of a link without discussion to the main page. If you post here to indicate that you understand such a change should be discussed, I will lift the block, but if you continue to attempt to add it, the blocks will get longer.--31dot 22:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Copying content I'm going to post this both here and on your user page of "your" Wikia: All text content available here is published under a specific license. By simply taking content from this website and adding it to the "Memory Delta" wiki, you are violating the terms of this license, especially regarding the fact that you are supposed to give credit to the original authour(s). Stop this, and remove all content that has been copied. -- Cid Highwind 22:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC)